Conventional straps help users store and transport various objects when not in use. Such objects may include cameras, camera bags, video recording devices, laptop bags, purses, and the like. Typically, a user will position a strap over one of his shoulders such that the object rests comfortably by his side. Conventional camera storage and carrying systems help to store and transport cameras when not in use. Unfortunately, they include aspects that can hinder retrieval of a camera being stored or transported so that photographic opportunities can be missed.